What Are This?
by Lunzera
Summary: Being a rebel leader in Meridian from an early age, Caleb didn't have enough alone time. Now he seeks help from his friends with questions about puberty.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, but if I did, I would not be attempting to make this stupid joke.**

**Also, a shout out to JennaMarbles for giving me an idea for the title.**

-But you need me! – shouted Caleb .- I know Meridian better than you ever will.

-But it's dangerous! – Cornelia shouted back

-Since when am I afraid of danger?

-Caleb, just stay behind, we'll be ok and we'll get back before you'll even know we're missing. – said Will.

As all of the witches were walking through the portal, Cornelia embraced Caleb in a quick, but tender kiss, before leaving herself. That stirred an unfamiliar feeling in Caleb's pants. His "thing" was hard down there and he didn't know how to get rid of it. It had never happened to him in Meridian before. So being a boy who is not from this planet, he decided that the best option would be to go ask the people he could trust. He went down to the basement, which was his home here on Earth, provided by Yan Lin. There he saw Matt and Eric sprawled on the bed enjoying some male bonding time, watching a football game on television. Caleb coughed and interrupted them asking:

-What is this? And how do you get rid of it?

That caused the two boys to start laughing.

-Are you for real man? –Eric managed to ask whilst laughing

Matt was enjoying this moment as well, but Caleb certainly did not.

-I knew you guys wouldn't help, I'll just go ask Yan Lin.

-No no no no no, wait! – screamed Matt. We'll help you…

-We will? – Eric got uncomfortable.

-Well, with being a rebel leader from an early age, he probably didn't have a lot of alone time, we can't leave him hanging. – Matt said.

-So you'll help me? – Cautiously asked Caleb again.

-Yes, come sit on the bed, unzip your pants and pull it out.

-What do you mean pull it out, I thought you'd give me advice.

-Practise beats advice, come on now, we're all guys here.

Caleb sat there bewildered, Eric was quite uncomfortable as well.

-Oh you chicken, it's not a big deal, said Matt as he unzipped himself and pulled it out. Come on now, let's get this over with…

Caleb indeed needed help so he went along with it and pulled himself out. Matt then motioned to Eric.

-Come on, you too.

-I think I'll pass…

-You're not leaving me alone with this. - Matt said pointing at Caleb's dick. Afterwards he jumped Eric, motioning for Caleb to pull his pants down and so he did, leaving the struggling boy in only his boxers.

-Save some dignity and pull these down yourself. It's not like you're getting yourself out of this situation, so save us some valuable game time.

Eric, having no other choice, agreed to go along with the guys and pulled his cock out as well.

-There, happy?

-Well, you definitely are. –chuckled Matt. Seeing as Eric's tool was slightly hard from the previous predicament.

Ok we can start and get this over with. Ok, the thing we're about to do is called masturbation. You just grasp your dick in your hand, move it up and down and it'll make your hardness go away and you'll feel very good.

-Like this? Caleb asked worriedly.

-Come on, put more force in to it, find a steady rhythm.

Unfortunately, having no experience caused Caleb some trouble down there and seeing all that made Matt feel a bit of pity towards him.

-Ok, I will help you this one time, after that, you'll be able to take care of it yourself, just remember what I'm doing. Spread your legs a bit, man.

Caleb followed the instruction, whilst Eric started leisurely stroking himself to keep company.

Matt took Caleb's shaft in his hand, made a good grip and started stroking, slowly at first, then gaining speed. Having never done this before, Caleb was feeling many weird sensations which he couldn't describe, although they've felt great and he didn't want Matt to stop. Being inexperienced in this department, it didn't take long for him to start leaking pre-cum helping Matt get some much needed friction on Caleb's cock. He sped up his rhythm, pulling the foreskin down and up again with every movement of his hand. Caleb started moaning, he couldn't contain himself anymore and he felt something build up in his stomach.

-What is happening? – he asked worriedly.

-You're nearing an orgasm, just ride out the experience. – Eric calmed him.

As Matt was trying his best to finish this job quickly, Caleb started bucking his hips in his hand and with a loud moan started spilling his load right on to his abs and Matt's hand as well.

-Woah, you shot so much! – exclaimed Eric, fascinated by the amount of seed that came out of Caleb.

After Caleb got off from his high, he was met with a hand near his face.

-This white stuff is your cum, come on taste it.

Unknowingly, Caleb stuck out his tongue and lapped a bit of his seed.

-Oh man! You made him taste cum – Eric gasped.

Although the taste gave Caleb's cock a little twitch.

-It's not that bad, a little bitter, but yet sweet.

Eric looked at him with a little bit of dread, whilst Matt was smirking, his plan in motion. He took a tissue to wipe off Caleb's mess of his hand and leaned back in to the bed.

-Caleb, would you be so kind to return the favour? I helped you, you help me. – said Matt.

-Well, I guess I can try, but I probably won't be that skilled. Caleb extended his hand near Matt's dick but it got swatted away, Caleb looked at him confused.

-No no no, I have a better idea. Since you don't mind the taste of cock that much, why don't you try it with your mouth? You owe me after all.

-But I, I don't know what to…

-It's ok, just lean in and I'll guide you. Stick out your tongue, lick it a bit, after that engulf it and you're good to go.

And so he did lean closer and stuck out his tongue, swirling it a couple of times around the head.

-Yeah, that's the stuff. Matt gasped happily.

This was becoming a turn on for Eric and he started getting painfully hard. He continued to stroke his cock slowly, whilst not being able to look away from Caleb's tongue lapping at the head of his friends' shaft.

-You can start now taking it in your mouth, just relax your throat and go down.

Caleb followed instructions well and started taking Matt's well-endowed dick in to his mouth. Being an amateur, he took it as far as he could and when he saw he couldn't reach further he went up and down again, finding a rhythm. The sound of Caleb slurping around his shaft was driving him insane and he placed his hands in the boy's hair, starting to buck in to his mouth. Having the masculine rebel going down on his cock gave him a feeling of superiority and it was driving him wild. He knew he wouldn't last much longer, so he gave a fair warning.

-I'm about to spill.

And so he did, right in to Caleb's mouth. Although desperately trying to swallow what he was given, he couldn't manage to do it and some seed escaped running down his chin.

-Your taste is not bad, but mine was way more sweet. -Said Caleb proudly.

Intrigued by the taste of Caleb's cum and being insanely horny, Eric couldn't contain himself anymore.

-Guys, I was always wondering what it would feel like, having a cock in your mouth. Eric looked away blushing. Caleb, may I?

-Go ahead, I don't mind.

Caleb already grew hard again from sucking off Matt, so as he switched positions with Eric on the bed, he relaxed by putting both of his hands behind his head and sank in to the pillow, his penis standing proud. When Caleb got comfortable, Eric started leaning in towards the rock-solid manhood in front of him. Still feeling a bit self-conscious, Eric started by putting his hand on the tool and gave it a few experimental strokes. Getting hypnotized by the length and width of the beautiful tool in front of him, he stuck out his tongue just a little and licked the head. Not feeling any discomfort after having a taste, he gave it another lick and another one and another one. Soon he was using his tongue even more as he licked the cock from the bottom to the bell end in slow agonizing licks. He even gave Caleb's nuts some attention as he started licking his balls. After that he went back to licking the head, swirling his tongue around it.

-mmm, Eric…

The moans above him were all the encouragement he needed as he started taking the cock deeper in to his mouth. He desperately started slurping around the rebels' dick.

-Look at him go! –Exclaimed Matt.

Caleb could not form a sentence, he could only moan loudly, enjoying, no, loving what Eric was doing to him.

-Mmmh, Eric, your tongue, so good…

Encouraged even more by Caleb's moaning, Eric attempted to take as much of his cock down his throat. With Determination in his eyes, he went down till his nose was tickled by Caleb's pubes. With his left hand he started massaging Caleb's balls again and after bobbing his head up and down a couple of times, he went back to licking the head, driving Caleb wild. The boy couldn't handle the pleasure anymore and with a loud scream he started exploding, pumping his load right in to the boys mouth. Eric greedily lapped every single bit of seed that escaped from Caleb's cock, making a mental note, that Caleb did taste sweet. After swallowing 4 or 5 spurts of cum, he gave a final lick before saying goodbye to the beautiful cock in front of him and soon joined both of the boys at the bedpost, lying down beside them.

-Man, I can't even explain how good you've made me feel, - said Caleb with a smile on his face. - But you haven't cummed yet.

Both boys turned to glance at the only man who didn't have a cock in his mouth yet. Matt didn't like the stares he was given.

-No no no no no, I'm not doing it, I'm in to chicks.

-Come on, you must at least try it. -Caleb said casually

-Yeah dude, it's not as bad as you think. -Eric said much more relaxed than he was when they first started this.

Caleb looked at how uncomfortable Matt was feeling and through chuckles he managed to say.

-Well, it's not like you're getting yourself out of this situation.

By saying this he made Eric laugh as well.

-Come on, big boy, if you finish fast we can still catch the end of the game. -Said Eric, losing all of his previous inhibitions.

Matt knew he would not get himself out of it, so he went on his knees in between Eric's spread legs and started leaning in in to his cock. Like the two boys before him, he was cautious to start and only slightly stuck out his tongue to get a little taste of what it was going to be. Muttering something in disapproval he started licking the head, causing Eric to slip out some barely audible moans. Knowing how long Eric was hard and unsatisfied, he used that to his advantage as he knew that the boy would not last long if he tried to speed up the process. So he started rapidly bobbing his head, up and down to make Eric finish as fast as he could. His plan was working as Eric was starting to shake a bit, his moans grew louder and he started moving his hips. Giving a final effort Matt went down on his shaft as far as he could and with a loud grunt, Eric let go right in to Matt's mouth. Cum started pouring in to Matt's mouth rapidly, because of the fact that the teen was denied orgasm for a while. Matt did his best to swallow all of the spurts of cum, but after pulling off of Eric's cock he made a face of disgust.

-I don't know how you both could be enjoying this…

Eric rolled his eyes before setting his gaze upon the TV screen and shouting.

-GOAL!

Before Caleb turned his gaze to the screen to see the replay of the goal, his eyes caught Matt hastily pulling up his boxers over his semi-erect cock.

-So he didn't enjoy this, Caleb thought to himself, - and with a smirk he turned his head to see the replay of the goal, in a game they called football, which he didn't even understand well yet.


End file.
